The Chaotic Assassins
by ShadeKnight117
Summary: Percy Jackson was your average, every day, famous demigod. That was before he was betrayed by the gods. Now, 1000 years later, Percy is on his way to becoming even stronger than Chaos. But, when primordial gods rise up in an attempt to get power, he must return to the one place he hoped he would never see again. Camp isn't the same, but neither is Percy, and he will win this war.
1. The Beginning

The Chaotic Assassins

**Hey people of FanFiction. So this is my first story and it is not your typical Chaos story. I know everybody says that, but stick around till the second chapter, and I think you will find that my story is actually different from everybody else's Chaos stories. (At least, I've never seen one like mine. Feel free to let me know if you have.) Without further ado, here is the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

_My gods, I hate Lance. I hate him! _I thought to myself, wondering how one demigod had managed to ruin my life so completely. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I? I have to tell you _how_ he ruined my life.

Ok, so it all started a little over 7 days ago. Me and Annabeth, my wonderful, beautiful and intelligent girlfriend, were sitting on the beach, finishing a picnic. I was planning on proposing right there and then, but just as I was about to, I realized that we had to get back to our cabins, otherwise we would be making the journey to my uncle Hades in a few minutes, courtesy of the Harpies.

Just as Annabeth was about to walk into her cabin, I stopped her. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight Wise Girl?" I asked.

"Of course you do." With that she kissed me lightly on the lips, something I cherish on every occurrence.

After that, I walked back to my cabin, where I promptly fell asleep, thinking how great tomorrow was going to be. Gods, how I was wrong.

I woke up to a scream in the middle of the night. I strapped my armor on, thinking that monsters had gotten inside the camps boundaries. Strangely, no one else seemed to have heard the scream. There were no demigods in armor running around, none of Apollo's kids seeing if anyone was injured, so I headed in the direction I thought the sound was coming from, the woods. I reached a clearing just in time to see a half-blood surrounded by half a dozen hellhounds, who were slowly moving in close for the kill.

I wasted no time in leaping in, uncapping Riptide as I went slashing at one hellhound and turning it to dust instantly, barely having time before the others registered that I was there. When they did, they started biting and clawing, doing whatever it took to kill me. I started slashing and stabbing when one hellhound decided to go straight for my head. It came in, but right before it could bite my skull, I flipped over its head, landing on its back. The hellhound yowled for unknown reasons. Maybe it had back problems. How would I know?

I looked around to see if there were any more monsters in the vicinity. When I saw that there weren't, I walked over to the kid to check for any injuries. He had brown hair and electric blue eyes, which seemed a bit clouded, but otherwise nothing serious. "You seem fine kid. What's your name?" I asked.

"Lance Di Pazzi." He responded. Oh how I would come to hate that name soon.

This was when Chiron and an army of about 50 demigods walked up in full armor, looking ready to fight a war. I noticed Annabeth was among those present. "Percy, what happened here?" Chiron asked.

Before I could respond Lance suddenly shouted "What happened was that I slew 50 hellhounds while this kid just stood by to watch!"

"That's bull-"I started, but Chiron stopped me. "Percy, you should know better than to not help a camper in distress. I am very disappointed in you."

I didn't even try to respond at this point, what with everybody looking at me with hate-filled eyes, even Annabeth. At this, I was confused. Surely she didn't believe this arrogant asshole over me? I mean, she's my girlfriend for crying out loud! These were my thoughts as I walked back to my cabin. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, exhausted from the day's events.

The next morning, camp seemed different. Everywhere I went, people would give me death glares, like I had done something wrong. It was when Katie walked up to me, tears in her eyes, and started screaming something along the lines of "HOW PERCY? HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY GARDEN?!" that I began to suspect some things. First, Lance had spread his account of last night's events. Second, he had done some things while the rest of us were asleep.

I walked to the pavilion and sat down at the Poseidon table. About five minutes in, Lance walked over and sat down straight across from me. "So, how did you do it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I responded, curious as to what he thought I had done.

"Pull all that stuff off, man. I mean you ruined Katie's garden, broke the Stoll's favorite possessions, shattered Grover's reed pipes, and you stole Chiron's hair curlers, which I didn't know he even had. So again, how did you do all that in one night?"

This was starting to sound like an interrogation, and for crimes I didn't even commit! "You know, maybe you should present some evidence before you start accusing me like that." I said, with malice in my voice. I was getting by this idiot, who probably did those crimes himself! It was then the Big Three flashed in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Zeus thundered. (No pun intended) "Lord Zeus, I-"but was once again cut off as Zeus said. "Silence Perseus. I want to hear the real events from my son, not your lies you sea spawn."

"I- wait, your son?" I was dumbstruck. Zeus had another kid? And he was here at camp!

"Yes, my son Lance." Of course, the biggest jerk face in the whole camp had to be Zeus's son didn't he? That's probably why he thinks he is so superior.

Lance stepped forward, bowing before he spoke. "Father, I was in the woods, on the way to camp, when I was surrounded by hellhounds. That was when he showed up. I asked for help, but Percy just stood there watching me. After defeating those hellhounds, Chiron showed up, where Percy tried to lie and say that he killed the hellhounds, but Chiron, being the wise being that he is, stopped him. Next in the middle of the night, Percy went around and did a lot of things like wrecking Katie's garden and stealing Chiron's hair curlers. When I confronted him about it, he said that he had nothing to do with it!"

Zeus was pissed by this point, but Poseidon cut him off before he could say anything. "Brother, do not strike him with lightning. I will punish him instead."

I gulped. My father, the one to punish me? He can't believe that I did all that Lance said. And if Poseidon believed him, there was no telling what he was going to do to me. Then he spoke.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, disown you. You are no longer my son. I will also be taking back Riptide. You are no longer worthy to wield that sword." He said with finality, stripping me of my sword. Hades just stood there looking nonchalant as always, but there was something else in his eyes. A mixture of pity and anger, almost as if he knew Lance was lying, and didn't agree with Poseidon's disowning of me.

With that, the Big Three flashed out, and everybody went back to breakfast. As for me, I ate a quick breakfast, but I had lost my appetite. After my father did that, how could I think of food? I walked down to the beach, knowing that even though I was no longer a child of the sea god, it would still calm me. It was then that I saw the couple making out on the beach.

I smiled, remembering how Annabeth once kissed me right on these very shores. I noticed one of the people in the little make out session was Lance. _I wonder who he's kissing_ I thought to myself. _Well, I hope they're happy_. That's when they came up for air, and I saw that the girl was none other than Annabeth, the girl I love more than anyone in the entire world.

My heart was shattered. "Annabeth…?" I called out weakly, wondering why she would be kissing Lance, when she and I were still together as far as I knew. "Oh hi Percy. I should probably let you know that I'm dumping you for Lance. He's strong, kind, caring, smart, and most important of all handsome. You, you're just a weak, clingy, dumb bully, who hides his true nature just to get a girl!"

At this, I became _royally_ pissed. That wasn't me and she knew it! I didn't bully other people because that's what Smelly Gabe used to do before my mom turned him to stone. I took out a small box, in which was a 20 karat diamond ring, which I was planning to give to Annabeth when I asked her to marry me in two day's time.

Unfortunately, Annabeth noticed it. "Eww, you were going to propose to me? As if I would ever marry somebody like you!"

I ran off, back to the Poseidon cabin and grabbed my backpack, packing a few things for the road. _If they are going to treat me like this_, I decided, _I may as well just leave_. Once I was all packed up, I walked over to the stables to get Blackjack. _Hey boss, why so glum? Is it because everybody in camp hates you now? _"Way to sugarcoat it bro. And stop calling me boss anyways, how many times do I have to tell you? Anyways get ready for a long flight. We're going to Alaska." _Whoa boss, that's a long flight. How many donuts am I getting? _Same old Blackjack, always worried about donuts. "1000." I responded.

After I got Blackjack in the air and in the direction of Alaska, I began to think. What am I going to do now? I have no home and no friends, although the Romans might take me in. But that would risk more contact with the gods, which I was hoping to avoid. I thought about my situation so much that I didn't notice when I fell asleep.

**Okay, so favorite, follow and review. I would also like to give a shout out to EpsilonHeta13, the beta reader for this story and a personal friend of mine. So go check out her story "Piper's Life in Camp Half-Blood". Thats all from me today. This has been**

**-ShadeKnight117**


	2. The Offer

**HOLY CRAP! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I POSTED! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I HAVE FINALS COMING UP AND MY SCHOOL DANCE WAS ACTUALLY TWO DAYS AGO. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I awoke to 2 figures standing above me, and a blinding white light coming from all directions, so I thought I was in Apollo's temple before remembering that the Big Three must have told the other gods Lance's story about what happened, which probably means that the other gods must hate me now too. That's when one of the figures spoke. "No, you're not in that idiot Apollo's temple if that's what you're thinking. You are in my temple." The one on the right said.

Now, me being me, I said something really stupid. "Who are you?"

At this, the man laughed. "Why, my dear boy, my name is Aether, primordial of light. The guy standing next to me would be your ex-pegasus, Blackjack."

I understood about half of what Aether said. What I did understand was that Aether was a super powerful being that could kill me at any point. What I didn't understand was the part about Blackjack being an ex-pegasus. What is an ex-pegasus anyways? At that point Blackjack decided to interject himself into the conversation. "Yes Boss, I am now a human, although I can turn back into a horse at anytime I want."

"Okay, but where are we? Are we on Earth? Are we dead? What?"

At that, I heard a giggling sound. "You are on Utopia, the original planet. As for why you are here, I would like to offer you a new life, if you would accept it." The voice behind me said.

I could now partially move and could see fairly well, so I took a good look at Aether and Blackjack before looking behind me. Aether was tall, about 6'9", with a well-muscled frame and tan skin. He had golden eyes and golden hair, which would attract a lot of attention from the ladies. He wore black knee length work-out shorts and a skin-tight muscle shirt. He looked to be in his late 20's. Blackjack on the other hand, was kind of short, coming in at about 5'10", with a trim, athletic frame and black skin. I'm not kidding. His skin is solid black. His eyes were a brilliant emerald green, and his hair was pure white. Seriously, skeletons would be jealous. Blackjack was wearing jeans and a white shirt that said "Pegasus for President." He looked to be about the same age as me, 21.

When I took a look behind me to see who told me my first nugget of information about where I was, I was completely unprepared for what I saw. Behind me was a girl, who looked to be about 18 years old. Her skin was an olive shade, close to Nico's skin color. Her eyes had no irises and her hair was raven black. Her dress seemed to have the stars and galaxies themselves in its folds. "Hello there, Percy Jackson. It's nice to finally meet you in person." She said. Her voice seemed to ring with authority, yet at the same time held infinite compassion.

Needless to say I was shocked that she knew my name. "For the second time today, who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe. As for how I know your name, I have been watching you for your entire life.

_Okay, that's not creepy or stalker-like at all_, I thought. _But, at least now I knew the name of everybody in the room. Now to take a look at the room itself_. It was spacious, to say the least. The walls were solid white, and the air smelled of ozone. There were pillars on both sides to hold up the ceiling, and a huge archway at presumably the entrance to the room, kind of like a combination of Greek and Roman architecture styles. _Annabeth would like this_ place I thought, before reminding myself that she dumped me and that I shouldn't give a damn what she thought or liked.

Now, returning to the super-powerful beings, along with my horse-turned-human pal Blackjack, sitting by my bedside. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well boss, as you were fast asleep, dreaming about who knows what, we flew into a storm. I know, I know, a stupid idea, but it was either that or go around the storm towards Camp Jupiter, which I knew you didn't want, so I just kept flying. After about 2 hours, I was struck by lightning, it was probably Zeus trying to screw with us. Keep in mind your heavy ass was still on my back. You still owe me about 1000 donuts by the way." He said, rambling on. "Anyways, back to the story. As I was going down, I heard a voice in my head. It said there was a way both of us could survive. All I had to do was agree to join a group of highly powered soldiers who serve her" indicating Chaos. "I agreed, desperate to save the both of us. When I woke up, I was just as I am now, except I had no 's how we ended up here."

"As for why you are here Percy, I want you to lead the group that Blackjack was talking about. I want you to become the leader of the Chaotic Assassins." Chaos explained.

I was shocked. Why would Chaos, the Creator of the Universe, want me to lead her group of highly powered super-beings? I was about to ask her that very question when Aether spoke up. Man, I forgot he was here for a moment. "Chaos has another reason. You see, long ago, Chaos's children rebelled against her, me included. Don't worry, I've made amends. But to defeat all the primordials who continued to fight them, Chaos's brother, Order, sacrificed his life to seal them up, in various prisons around the universe. As Order lay dying, he told Chaos that he would be reborn in a mortal form, but would return to all his former strength when he was needed."

"So you see Percy, the other reason I brought you here is because I believe you are the reincarnation of Order. I believe that you are my brother." Chaos said, with points for dramatic effect.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! Again, so sorry that this took so long to get to you all. Blame finals, a school dance, and EpsilonHeta13. Although seriously, without Epsilon, I would not be here giving you awesome content. **

**Also, before I go, here are the songs I listened to while writing this. All around good songs.**

**Let It Go- Idina Menzel**

**Heart Vacancy- The Wanted**

**Take Back the Night- TryHardNinja**

**Demons- Imagine Dragons**

**Paradise- Coldplay**

**Thunder- Boys Like Girls**

**Before I go, what would you all think of me doing a Pokemon story? I don't know if I should, so I'm consulting you. Tell me in the reviews. That reminds me, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! SERIOUSLY! Alright, so until next time (which won't take a month, that I can promise) this has been**

**-ShadeKnight117**


	3. The Return

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. 2 chapters in 2 days. As for the not waiting a month to update, that was a dig at Epsilon. She actually did that when she said she was going to update in 2 days. And it was over a month before she updated. If you go read her story, she mentions a friend reminding her that she needed to update. That would be me. In 2 days, she will have done it again! But enough with my rant about her bad posting schedule, lets answer some reviews from actual users here on FanFiction.**

**Deathbyshadow- Great start.  
Thanks! I'm glad you think so. Hope you like the rest of the story too. Of course, Epsilon would kill me if it were anything but good.**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes- You should go for it and I cant wait for the rest.  
Thanks for the encouragement. If someone believes that I can do it, then I will at least try. As for the story, it will come out as fast as I can right and Epsilon can read/edit.**

**Torrent14- Update soon!  
I'll try to update as fast as I can. If there is an unplanned hiatus, blame moving. Epsilon is moving soon (really sucks) so I don't know how fast she'll be able to read/edit.**

**EpsilonHeta13- Nice dig on me there. Thanks. But thanks for fixing my name. Btw, I love your song selections lol. Send me some new chapters soon!  
Yup, I just had to do it. And you knew my song selections. I told you at school in Language Arts! I'll send you chapters as soon as I write them.**

**And now, with that out of the way, on to the story.**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I thought about this for a moment. Me, one of the 2 most powerful beings in the universe? To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I felt like my head was about to explode from sheer wonder and confusion at the same time. If I was supposedly so strong, why had I never felt any of it before now, when the world needed me most? What about my Roman friends, and those who didn't quite hate me? Would I ever get to see them again? Then again, who would want to see me anyways? Lance and Annabeth have probably spread lies all over the country, so the Romans might hate me now as well.

"Alright, I'll join." I said. Chaos leapt with joy, like a seven year old at her A birthday party. "But, I have a condition. I want Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, and Zoë Nightshade here as well. They were all loyal friends to me, and I need the support right now, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I can do that." Chaos stated matter-of-factly, before snapping her fingers, and making a portal appear.

Out walked the people I requested, with looks of confusion and wonder on their face. Luke and Nico were the first to notice me. "Percy!" They both exclaimed, while simultaneously maintaining that look of amazement. I gotta give them props.

"Wait, where have been for 5 years man?" Nico asked. "We've been looking all over for you, well the Romans, Hunters, and Amazons have. Camp Half-Blood has essentially been taken over by Lance and Annabeth. I don't go there anymore, not since you left." Wait, 5 YEARS?

The people who were dead during this time looked confused. "Explain to me exactly why you left Percy, and why the human-version of Blackjack is standing next to a guy that's so bright he would put Apollo to shame!" Silena practically yelled, wondering who Lance was and why I was not at Camp Half-Blood, like I was supposed to be.

After telling what happened 5 years ago, Silena started sobbing. Zoe and Bianca looked like they wanted to rip Annabeth's head off. Luke and Beckendorf just looked _pissed_. Nico just stood there, still angry, but less so then the others, as he already knew what happened. I decided that now was a good reason to explain why they were no longer dead. "Alright, you all have been brought here for a reason." I began. "I am apparently Order, Chaos's brother, reborn as a mortal. I am going to head a group of highly trained warriors to serve at the head of the Army of Chaos. You are all going to be a part of that group. Do you accept?"

They all did, of course. It was then that Beckendorf asked the questions that I knew were coming. "So, what is this group called, and what do we do now that we're members of it?"

"Now, we are going to train with the primordial council, of which Lord Aether over there is a part of. As for our name, we are the Chaotic Assassins."

1000 years later

Reyna's POV (weren't expecting that were you?)

1 millennia. 1 goddamn millennia I or anyone else had seen or heard from Percy Jackson. I was growing impatient with the search results. I had heard about what happened at Camp Half-Blood right before Percy disappeared, and now, I was desperate to find him, even if all I found was a body. I had contacted Hylla to ask for her help, and she surprisingly agreed. I think that she has had a secret crush on him since he showed up at the Amazon headquarters with Frank and Hazel, who were now happily married. The Hunters of Artemis were also searching as well, but there has been no sign of him. The gods had given everyone of the heroes from the giant war immortality, but refused to even look for Percy, as they were busy (with the exception of Artemis, Hades, and Hestia) fawning all over him. And another thing, how did he earn immortality? He didn't fight in the Giant War

My thoughts were interrupted when a legionnaire ran into the Principia, looking flustered. "Reyna! Thalia Grace is at the gates and had asked to speak with you. She says that she may have news about Percy."

I was shocked. There had been no news of him for 1000 years. I walked out to the gates to see the entire Hunters of Artemis standing there, with Thalia in front. "Reyna." She said politely.

"Thalia. What news do you have of Percy?" I asked eager to get the news.

"Percy was last seen by an old mountain god near the Rockies, in upstate Washington. He was apparently flying on a black horse, who I think we can assume is Blackjack. He flew straight into a storm. The mountain god said he later saw the same horse get hit with a bolt of lightning, right before falling about 2000 feet and suddenly disappearing. That is the last anyone has seen of Perseus Stephen Jackson." She practically sobbed out the last words. I could understand that. Percy was like a brother to her.

The only thing that I could think of, though, was _Oh gods, what am I gonna tell Hylla_?

Percy's POV

I was having the time of my life. It had been a whole millennia since I was betrayed, and I couldn't be happier. The Chaotic Assassins were the most feared, most successful, and the most secretive group in the Army. Seriously, we were like a myth to the people of Utopia. It is said that if you see one of us, Death is surely coming next.

I laughed at a joke Luke told me, spitting out my blue coke at 836 miles per hour. Seriously, one of Order's powers is sonic spit? Anyways, I was broken out of my thoughts about sonic spit when Zoe whacked me upside the head for nearly hitting her with said spit. Nico was just chilling in the corner, like he usually does. Bianca was telling Luke about the quest to free Artemis, which a, I'm shocked she hasn't told him about yet and b, was what he made a joke about. Zoe was, as previously mentioned, whacking me and Luke whenever we did something stupid, so she hit us quite often. Silena and Beckendorf were making out in the corner. Blackjack was inhaling some unnecessarily large portions of donuts, again.

I was just thinking what a wonderful team I had when Chaos's voice spoke in my mind. _Get over here quick. I have a new mission for you. _I could tell the others heard the message too. We quickly cleaned up and headed over to Chaos's throne room. "Ah, there you are." She said when we walked through the doors, which were unnecessarily large.

"Now, I have a mission for you, but you're not going to like it at all." Chaos stated, seeming a little bit nervous.

As I wondered what could possibly make Chaos nervous, Luke simply asked "What are we not going to like? " "You have to go back to E-Earth." Chaos stammered. Now I could understand why she was nervous, as the room broke out into pandemonium.

"Why in the name of Hades do we have to go there?!" Silena screamed, still hating Camp Half-Blood for what they did to me.

"Stop using the Lord of the Dead's name like that. As for your question, that is quite simple." Chaos said darkly, and a feeling of dread crept up my spine. "You have to fight 4 of my children."

"Which ones?" Bianca questioned. She was always the one to get the details before freaking out.

"Tartarus, primordial of the pit and ex-husband of Gaia, Erebus, primordial of darkness and husband to Nyx, Nyx, primordial of the night and wife to Erebus, and Ourea, primordial of the mountains." Chaos listed them off, as well as their respective domains, and in the case of Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx, who they were married to.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked the question we all dreaded the answer to. "When do we leave?"

"Now, of course." Chaos said sweetly, as a portal opened right below our feet.

**And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I actually combined chapters 3 and 4 because I felt that they were too short on their own. So for the songs I'm listening to as I'm typing this, they're actually just some random songs from Grooveshark's most popular songs list.**

**Only Girl- Rihanna**

**Counting Stars- One Republic**

**Pompeii- Bastille**

**Let it Go- Demi Lovato**

**Locked Out of Heaven- Bruno Mars**

**Alright, so I've told you what I'm listening to, I've taken a dig at Epsilon, (seriously though, go check out her story. She's an amazing writer.), and I've answered reviews. See you next time. This has been**

**-ShadeKnight117**


	4. Touchdown! That was Easy!

**I'm back! I stopped doing once a day posts, Epsilon posted a chapter, and I actually did better than her on a test! The world is clearly coming to an end. But that doesn't mean that I can't give you all another chapter. Before you read that, I've got some reviews to answer.**

**Chakor Reulle- I look forward to the next chap.  
Thanks! It's good for me as a writer to know that people want to read more!**

** - Magnificent chapter can't wait for more please update soon.  
Patience man. I will update as soon as I write and Epsilon betas the next chapter. (I've already got one more for you all.)**

**OceanBlueSeaEyes- I can sense future drama and I can't wait. Hmmm maybe they could later get Calypso out of her holding cell (island)... just a thought. Ive read so many stories where Percy and Annabeth end back up together with Percy being betrayed so Im wondering if you do the same or have Percy fall in love with someone else... don't want any spoilers though. Please keep the on with this story, it is magnificent!  
My first repeat reviewer! Thank you so much. To be honest, I was thinking of pairing Percy with Hylla, just to shake things up a bit, but now I'm beginning to have doubts. I have no plans to discontinue this story. One, this is incredibly fun to write. Second, Epsilon would kill me.**

**Darkmoon111- LOVE IT!  
Glad you love it. Like I said earlier, this just provides me with more reason to write.**

Chapter 4

Zeus's POV

"Alright I now call this emergency council session to order. Aphrodite, stop flirting with Ares. Artemis, stop shooting your brother for bad haikus." I exclaimed, eager to get back to watching this new show I recently discovered, Hawaii 5-0.

"The reason you have all been called here is to discuss the growing threat of the 4 primordials currently threatening to destroy our world and our way of life as we know it. Athena, what info do you have on our opponents?" I asked, trying to figure out a way to defeat them.

"All I know is the following. Tartarus has closed off the pit. This is good and bad. Good in the fact that when we kill monsters they will stay dead for a while. Bad in the fact that there could be a massive army preparing to attack and we wouldn't have a clue. Ourea seems to have created a new path directly to the mortal world from Tartarus. I recently found an opening and sent an automaton down to check it out. That was last year. It still hasn't returned. Monsters are now getting stronger at night, most likely through the powers of Nyx and Erebus. As for ways to defeat them, we won't know anything else until they attack us." Athena explained.

_I might be able to help with that. _A voice said out of nowhere, as a cool feeling spread throughout my head

"Who's there? Who dare intrudes on a meeting of the gods?" I thundered (no pun intended).

_So disrespectful Zeus. Who knew you would be so rude to your great grandma? _

"Lady Chaos. I-I had no idea it was you. You haven't been seen for eons!" I was nervous. Why would the creator of the universe come here?

"_Of course I haven't been seen. I've been recovering from a war. As for why I came here, I came to offer my assistance to you_."

How did she know what I was thinking? As if she could read my thoughts she said "_I knew what you were thinking because I can read your minds. And yes, I can in fact hear your thoughts. As for the help I offered, they will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood in about 1 hour. Oh, and one more thing. You might want to be polite. They kind of hate you._

"Wait, why do they hate us?" I exclaimed, but it was too late. The icy presence was gone.

"Well, Hermes, call the Romans, Hunters, and Amazons. They're our allies. They should probably be there as well. The rest of you, follow me. I sense that this help that Chaos is ending might not like to be kept waiting. You are all dismissed." With that, the entire council flashed out of the room.

Annabeth's POV (Man, I am on fire with POVs your not expecting)

I walked around Camp Half-Blood, pleased with what my husband Lance and done over the centuries. He now rules with an iron fist, and Percy is nowhere to be found. Camp is now under me and Lance's control completely. _Perfect_, I thought.

I heard a scream, and ran to help. Even though I rule this place, I still care about the other demigods. Lance, however, couldn't care less. When I got to the source of the scream, a 10-year-old girl from the Apollo cabin, she wasn't in any pain. In fact, she wasn't screaming out of fear. She was looking at the sky. I looked up, and what I saw scared the crap out of me.

Seven figures were falling from the sky; head first, in a perfect v-formation. The one in the lead, the tip of the vee, radiated an aura so powerful, it would make Zeus look like a mortal infant. My last thoughts before they touched the ground were _Holy crap we are so screwed_.

Percy's POV (finally, the star again)

When we popped out of the portal, we were in a v-formation and headed straight for Camp Half-Blood. Remembering what Chaos said about our identities, we didn't have to tell them who we were if we didn't want to, unless Chiron or one of the gods directly asks us who we are. With that in mind I began to scan the camp. There were more campers, obviously, but they all seemed depressed. This was probably Lance and Annabeth's doing. As for Lance, he was sitting in the Zeus cabin, just lounging around, forcing others to wait on him. He had grown a potbelly over the millennium.

My thoughts were interrupted when we landed face first in the Demeter cabin. Seeds and plants went everywhere. Campers were the same. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the Amazons were here as well. _Maybe I can see Hylla_, I thought. I noticed the gods were at the pavilion. "Well, we might as well go see the gods." I sighed. I really hated them.

"Ah, do we have to?" Blackjack whined.

"Yes we do. They are the ones Chaos said to report to."

Walking up, I thought about what the gods would be like now. "Lord Zeus, my name is Alpha. Chaotic Assassins reporting in." I said military style.

"Yes, yes. Now, where is my boy Lance?" Zeus questioned, more concerned over his son then the Chaotic Assassins.

"Here father!" A high voice exclaimed. Lance waddled up on his pudgy legs. "Who are these losers?" He said with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Now, now Lance. Be nice. This is the help that Chaos sent us." Zeus scolded.

"We don't need them. I can beat any threat!" Lance said boastfully.

"Can you take down 4 primordial gods?" I questioned. Lance was silent. "No? Then shut up and go work out or something." I remarked before turning my attention back to Zeus. "Where are the leaders of the other groups?"

"The Romans are on their way and should be here tomorrow. The Hunters and the Amazons are already here. You can take off those masks of yours tomorrow."

"If you don't mind my asking, where will you all be sleeping? We don't have room in any of the cabins." Chiron asked. _Damn sneaky horse ninja dude. Where did he come from_?

If you don't mind, we'll make our own cabin." I stated, before using my powers of creation to pop a cabin out of the ground, right above the ring of cabins. "Oh, and I suppose repair the Demeter cabin too."

As I finish repairing the Demeter cabin, a scream broke the silence.

Hylla's POV

I walked out of the Amazons' temporary residence, the Hera cabin, to see the gods in conversation with eight figures, when suddenly; a scream was heard coming from the forest. I ran up to the source of the scream to find a 7-year-old girl, probably from Aphrodite's cabin. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-m-monsters!" She screamed, practically in hysterics. I looked, and there was an army of thousands of monsters coming towards us. I got my sword out, ready to fight, when I noticed the eight figures from before walking up. "Hey, Alpha. Should we handle this?" One said. "Nah, I'll take 'em." Alpha, most likely the leader, just walked up to the army, as I and the rest of the camp prepared to watch him die.

But that was before he started to fight.

Oh gods above, I have never seen anyone, male or female, fight like he does. He just slashed, stabbed, shot, dipped, dived, ducked, and dodged. He was incredible. He reminded me of Percy, who also did the impossible time after time again. _Oh Percy_, I thought, _why did you leave us? Why did you leave_ me? He most reminded me of Percy when, as the last monster was slain, he just turned around and said "That was easy."

**And that is a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I mentioned above in my responce to Ocean's review (that is your nickname, just like EpsilonHeta13 is referred to as Epsilon.), I need a new pairing for Percy. Originally, it was going to be Percy and Hylla, but now Im having doubts. Please tell me who you want Percy to be paired with in the reviews. As with every chapter, time to tack a dig at Epsilon! (I'm losing material to do these with.) She finally posted a chapter and has promised to post another within a week. Let's see if she will accomplish her mission. As per usual, here are the songs I was listening to as I typed this for you.**

**Work Wit It- Chris Brown**

**DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again (feat. Pitbull)- Usher**

**Pompeii- Bastille**

**Let it Go- Idina Menzel**

**Short, I know, but I was just listening to some songs that I really liked before. Before I go, I want to know if you think, for my Pokemon story, if I can put a spin on the whole Ash gets betrayed thing. I've seen so many out there that just aren't good. SO, once again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. This has been**

**-ShadeKnight117**


End file.
